


Home Is Where The Family Is

by LilRexsoka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rebels - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC's - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rex and ahsoka, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRexsoka/pseuds/LilRexsoka
Summary: Ahsoka Tano escapes from Order 66 with Captain Rex. Together, they make a new life, free from the Empire. While in hiding, they meet a small girl who's fate is as uncertain as theirs. Can they save her life, and theirs as well?(Rexsoka One-Shot request)
Relationships: Rexsoka - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Home Is Where The Family Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is another One-Shot Request from Tumblr! I really like this one, and I hope you do too!

That day lingered like a nightmare, finding it’s evil fingers into her sleep, lurking at the edges of her conscience. Not her guilty one; she could never regret saving her Captain. Perhaps she wished things could have turned out better; Maul could have been killed, then she would have returned to her Master with her men in tow. 

Now Maul was free, her men were dead, and her Master was nowhere to be found, physically or mentally. The Order had been called; the clones had tried to kill her and her Captain, and the Jedi had been murdered. All of them. Dead. 

Ahsoka had fled Mandalore with Rex, clutching to him desperately as if she would fall apart. His fate was as uncertain as hers; both of them traitors, both of them survivors, both of them watching as the Republic fell and the Empire rose. At least she had Rex, and he had her. They had faked their deaths, but it was a matter of when, and not if, the Empire would find them once again. 

The pair had fled to a small, desolate planet called Nirthis, a very unimportant system with little resources, covered in dusty savannah. There were a few settlers who must have also hidden from the Empire and the cruel rule they spread. A perfect planet for a Jedi and her traitor clone Captain. 

Ahsoka had been surprised that Rex had even chosen to remain with her. What life could she give him, full of fear and the danger of protecting a wanted Jedi criminal? His sense of loyalty remained; to the Jedi, the last link to the Republic he had served. The loyalty turned to devotion, and eventually love. Ahsoka found herself happier than she had ever been. When the haunting nightmares returned, Rex was there, pulling her into his chest and whispering comforting assurances. 

Their life was simple. Their home was a small hut. Rex worked with the local hunters. Ahsoka found a new hobby in gardening, trying to coax starchy vegetables out of the dry ground. She also offered some schooling for the local children with the little she could help them learn. 

The Force and her lightsabers were hidden; she had left them long ago at her fake grave, and all her Force powers were left unused. If she did not have the knowledge or the sensitivity to the living force around her, she could almost pass as a normal Togruta villager with her Human partner. Rex could almost pass as normal if he did not have his advanced ageing. The years were catching up to him; if he let his facial hair grow out, it was edged with silver, and his eyes gained several new lines when he smiled. 

Their simple lives were soon fairly normal, if that was you you could call it. They were Ashla and Cody unless they were alone. Ahsoka was sure, until the Empire reached their tiny village, that she would have a peaceful stay. Until she found the girl. 

It had been during a trade with the local Mirialian family. Ahsoka had watched lovingly as the youngest girl chased her brother around the front yard of her home as she made a deal with their mother. It was a small shock to see the girl, almost unconsciously, summon her hair tie to her hand when it dislodged, without picking it up. Ahsoka did not mention it to the girl’s mother; she had no idea how she would ask her about her daughter’s powers when they were considered taboo by the Empire. 

Ahsoka returned to her home, unloading her traded items on the counter of her small kitchen. Her mind was in turmoil. She needed to make a decision; if this girl were to be discovered by the Empire, she would be slaughtered, just like all the Jedi after that terrible order. If Ahsoka were to take her under her wing, she could learn to defend herself, and learn to hide her powers from the ones who wished her kind dead. At that moment, Rex returned from his day of hunting, a bag of his kill slung over a sun-tanned shoulder. He found his Togruta leaning over the counter, head hanging. “‘Soka?” 

Ahsoka turned to him for comfort, leaning into the comforting, warm mass of solid muscle that she had relied on so many times before. His quarry was forgotten, dropped as he surrounded his beloved in his arms. Her face buried itself in the curve of his shoulder, her skin cool against his sun-baked neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Rex asked again, pulling himself away so he could tip up her chin to look into his face. He could read her like a book; she was currently troubled. “Is it the Empire?” 

The Togruta shook her head, freeing her chin. “No. Something happened today.” She began explaining what she had seen in the small girl. “Rex, we must help her. The Empire will come looking for Jedi; if they find her, they will kill her.” 

The clone sighed heavily. “I know, love. But if we take her in, they will find us as well.” 

“That is a risk we must take,” Ahsoka reprimanded. “The Jedi are all dead. For all we know, I am the last one left. The Jedi must not be forgotten.” Her own decision had been made. She could very well be the last of the former Jedi. There would be no hope for a better future if there were no longer any good left in the Force. The next day, Ahsoka returned to the Mirialian household. 

“Oh, hello, Ashla.” Gerse, the mother, appeared very confused as to why the strange Togruta had appeared at her house. “What can I do for you?” 

“Gerse. You must know your daughter is Force-sensitive.” Ahsoka tried a direct but gentle approach. She did not want to scare the skittish woman. 

Gerse tensed, pulling the door farther shut. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Ahsoka could sense her protective fear. 

“You must know she is in danger because of her powers.” Ahsoka saw the pink Mirialian chew on her lip uncertainly. “You surely came to Nirthis to hide her from the Empire.” 

“Why do you care?” Gerse hissed. “Are you going to give her up to the Empire?” The woman poised with all intent in protecting her youngest. 

“No,” Ahsoka soothed. “I want to help. I want to save her.” Ahsoka reached out her hand, calling onto the Force. The sensation, which she had not felt in so long, rang out in a sense of long lost power. The twig she had been reaching for shot into her hand, causing the Mirialian’s face to twist with amazement. 

“I was a Jedi of Old,” Ahsoka explained. “I wish to train your daughter. She will be safer with me.” 

Gerse hesitated, her eyes shifting, still untrusting. “You live in the village. I could still see her.” She glanced up at the Togruta keenly. “Will you keep her out of the hands of the Empire?” 

Ahsoka knew that the Empire had spread lies of the Jedi and their supposed betrayal, but many systems still believed they had done nothing wrong. This Mirialian was fighting against what she knew, and what she wanted to believe. She nodded, grateful Gerse had chosen to trust the Jedi again. 

Eventually, the woman turned and called into her home. “Lyrie. Come here, _kichllr.”_

The small purple-skinned youngling from the day before peered around the leg of her mother, staring up at the Togruta. “Yes, mama?” 

Ahsoka smiled warmly as Gerse led her daughter out from her hiding place. “Lyrie, this is Ashla. She has powers, just like you. She wishes to teach you her ways.” 

Lyrie gaped up at Ahsoka, taking in her face and lekku. “You have magic, just like me?” 

“I do.” Ahsoka crouched to level herself with the tiny girl, then lifted her arm. She exposed her palm to the Mirialian, who slowly placed her own tiny hand on hers. Now that they were in close contact, Ahsoka could feel the Force energy resonating inside of her. “You will be my Padawan. I will teach you the way of the Jedi.” 

A loud shriek split the air. It was Gerse, her head tilted toward the yellow sky of the planet. “No, no!” Ahsoka stood and followed her gaze as Lyrie stuck herself to the Togruta’s leg. _They found us._

Above the hazy atmosphere, the faint outline of an Imperial cruiser slowly moved toward the surface of the planet. Ahsoka’s entire body froze with fear as nightmares flashed through her mind. The other people of the village were slowly following Gerse’s cry and noticed the ship. Murmurs of fear began to spread. Some quickly scattered to their homes; others began folding up their trading tents as if the day had come to an end. 

“You must go!” Gerse cried, already inching back toward her house. “Take Lyrie! They will kill you along with her!” 

“What about you and Feetch?” Ahsoka choked out, lifting the Mirialian girl into her arms. Gerse still had a son, not much older than Lyrie. 

“I will survive the Empire,” Gerse spat. “I have before. Now, go, before you are trapped here with them!” 

Ahsoka dipped her head to the brave Mirialian and sprinted back to her home. Rex had stayed behind to make lunch; if he had not seen the Empire yet, he soon would know of their arrival. 

Bursting through the door, still clutching the girl, Ahsoka found Rex in the kitchen, hunched over the tiny stove with tempting smells of food mixing in the air. He turned as she entered, dropping his spoon. “Ahsoka? What is the rush?” His eyes fell on the Mirialian she held. 

“I have the girl,” the Togruta panted, setting her gently on the tabletop before stopping in front of the clone. “But the Empire is here.” 

Rex immediately abandoned his cooking, turning off the stove. He and Ahsoka had practiced getting ready to make a quick escape many times before, hurriedly packing only the most important items before abandoning their life. Ahsoka filled a bag with her few pairs of clothes, her Akul teeth, as well as a few tied bags of food, canteens of water and the small blaster she had bought for defence. 

Rex brought similar items, his clothing, blasters, and some more food. Once their packing had finished, Ahsoka lifted Lyrie again, who did not complain. She sat in terrified silence at the fearful actions of the Togruta and the clone. 

Rex led the way to the small ship they had bargained for a long time before, hidden carefully in the tall, waving grasses of the Savannah. He took the controls as Ahsoka laid Lyrie among their belongings. 

“Where is my mama?” The Mirialian girl whimpered, reaching out to catch Ahsoka’s robe, which she had tossed on soon after leaving their home. 

Togruta crouched by the girl, giving her a faint but reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, little one. You are safe here.” 

“Come, Ashla. We will be taking off now.” Ahsoka turned away from her to sit in the seat beside Rex’s as he began to take off. The dry grasses outside rattled as they lifted. 

“You can call me Ahsoka in front of her,” the Togruta assured the clone, laying her hand over his larger one, poised on the ship controls. “She will know the truth eventually.” 

__________ 

They had managed to slip past the barricade that the Empire was attempting to create, entering hyperspace as soon as they were far enough away. They had not planned out a planet to escape to; for the next two years, they simply slipped in between a variety of different systems. Lyrie remained quiet and shy, missing her family and her home, but slowly grew accustomed to her new life and family. She never complained when she was awoken in the middle of the night so they could flee, never cried when they hid from the stormtroopers. 

Finally, Rex had found a quiet planet to remain. Very few lived on the surface; it was a rocky landscape with only one major village. It had been mined bare years ago; the Empire would not bother with it for another long time. It was not an easy way of life, but Ahsoka, Rex and their newfound youngling partner found peace among the villagers. 

Ahsoka was awoken by the faint, gray light of morning. Her internal clock told her it was early, more early than she usually started her day, but she was fully alert. She would not be going back to sleep. 

The Togruta rolled over to snuggle into the wall of warmth beside her, digging her hands under his side to slip her arms around him. The man beside her grunted sleepily, shifting so she could fit more comfortably. 

“Good morning,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his strong shoulder. Her mouth turned up in a grin as Rex turned to face her, pulling her even closer to his body. 

“You’re up early,” he observed, trailing a soft touch down her rear lek. Her face buried itself in his chest, montrals getting a peppering of gentle kisses as they hovered near his face. The stubble on his chin tickled the sensitive tips, making her giggle and squirm in his embrace. 

Ahsoka pulled her face away and arms free so she could run her fingertips over his cheeks and jaw. “You need a shave, Rexter.” 

“What’s wrong with stubble?” Rex teased her, running his chin over hers, making her laugh again. “I think a beard would make me look dignified.” 

Ahsoka clicked her tongue and plastered one more kiss onto his lips. “Not if you keep doing that.” 

The couple got ready for the day reluctantly; Rex had a job of moving rocks around campsites, but Ahsoka had tasks to do at home. As her clone partner offered to cook breakfast, the Togruta moved quietly into Lyrie’s room. 

“Wake up, my sweet. It is morning.” Ahsoka sat on the edge of Lyrie’s bed, gently smoothing back unruly brown hair from her head. The Mirialian girl stirred, murmuring sleepily, cooing as Ahsoka stroked her. 

Adopting the force-sensitive girl had never been easy. Though she quickly grew close to Ahsoka, it still took some time for her to completely trust the Togruta. It took even longer for Lyrie to trust Rex. She had never known her father, so it had been a fight to get her to feel comfortable around the man. 

She was still very rewarding to care for; Lyrie was as sweet and shy as her mother, and quite brilliant, for a seven-year-old. Even Rex found himself acting in fatherly ways to the gentle Mirialian. Ahsoka fell in love with him all over again as he tickled her and made her laugh. She had also grown affectionate to Lyrie; every day, she reminded her of her old friend Barriss, before she had betrayed the Jedi Order. 

“Come on, love. Rex is making _badlir_ eggs and toast.” The girl squirmed out of her bed, hopping into the kitchen, Ahsoka following more slowly. 

“Hey there, _ad,”_ the clone greeted Lyrie as she enthusiastically jumped up into a seat at the table, inhaling the smell of cooking. 

Ahsoka gave the youngling a cup of water and bumped Rex’s side as she leaned over the stove to check on his work. _“Ad?_ What does that mean?” 

Rex chuckled, bumping her back. “It means daughter.” 

Ahsoka’s heart swelled with love. She leaned into Rex’s side with a loving sigh as he flipped the eggs. “You surprise me, Rex ol’ boy.” 

The clone set a plate down in front of Lyrie, and two more for him and his partner. “Thanks, _pama!”_ Lyrie chirped to the man, excitedly biting into the piece of toast. 

_“Pama?”_ Ahsoka asked, cutting open the soft egg on her plate. “What does that mean?” 

“Father in Mirialian,” Rex answered, his mouth full. He winked at the small girl. She tried to copy him, scrunching down one of her eyebrows, but only managed to make a strange face. Ahsoka laughed lovingly at her imitation, and the relationship her Captain and their adopted youngling had forged. 

__________ 

Ahsoka eventually found out why the planet had been stripped. Lyrie had been complaining of a loud, whining song in her ears. She eventually led her Master to the entrance of an abandoned Crystal temple, like the one on Ilum where Ahsoka had received her first lightsabers. Now that the girl had pointed it out, the Togruta heard her own song, thin but clear. 

“Do you have to go in there?” Rex murmured, gripping her arms tight, bringing her close to him. His rapid ageing had been affecting him; his hair had been growing in white and patchy, his face creased with new-found age. While he grew old, so had Lyrie. The girl was now twelve and very eager to learn all she could about the Force and ways of the Jedi. She awaited Ahsoka’s word now, quietly listening to the song of her crystal that called her forward. 

Ahsoka raised her hands to rest on Rex’s cheeks, prickly with the beginnings of a beard. She still found him so handsome, just as the day she had first met him, all those years ago on Christophsis. “Yes, love. Our lightsaber crystals are in there; we will be fine. The Force will be strong with us.” 

Rex curved his head into her touch with a small sigh. “I know. I just worry. I love you so much, Ahsoka.” 

The Togruta smiled sadly. “I know, Rex. We both do.” With a final embrace, Ahsoka turned back to her Padawan and adopted daughter. 

“I will be waiting for you!” The man called to the ones he loved most as they disappeared into the dark shadows of the abandoned temple. 

The path had no light. Ahsoka urged Lyrie to use the Force to find her way around, to listen to the crystal that cried out to her. The Togruta used the Force and her sensitive montrals to search the narrow tunnels, alert for the calling song and the presence of the Mirialian in front. 

Suddenly, Lyrie froze in her walking. Ahsoka halted as well. “What is it?” 

The Padawan closed her eyes and let out a long breath. “I can see it. It is right here.” Lyrie took a step to the left until she was right up against the stone wall. Carefully, her fingers searched the surface until they caught in a faint seam. She sent a rush of force energy into the cracked rock; slowly, the wall began to crumble. 

“It’s a hole,” Ahsoka murmured once the stone had completely fallen away, feeling the vibrations of empty space. “Be careful, Padawan.” 

Lyrie took a deep breath and stepped into it, letting herself fall into the cool, damp air that came from the depths. Ahsoka almost laughed at her lack of caution; almost like she had been as her first weeks as Anakin Skywalker’s apprentice. However, she followed the Mirialian into the tunnel, jumping into the unknown. 

The Togruta fell into a world of pale blue light. The large cavern was not covered in crystals, but rather a dazzling waterfall, spilling liquid diamond into a river on the cavern floor. A crack in the cave roof spilt moonlight into the water, turning the entire thing silvery. 

“Wow,” Lyrie breathed, eyes wide at the scene. She had never seen such beautiful occurrences; her life had been backwater towns and desolate villages. She had not been to such unique worlds as her Master had during her years as a Jedi in the Clone Wars. 

“We must concentrate,” Ahsoka reminded her, honing in on the melodic whine of her crystals that had gradually intensified. 

Lyrie took a careful path to stand beside the waterfall, dew falling onto the strands of hair that stuck out from under her hood. Slowly, she lifted her hand to the silvery water, her palm facing against the flow, water cascading off her arm. When she pulled it back, she held a small, pale stone. It appeared normal to Ahsoka, as it was not hers, but she knew that her Padawan had found her crystal. “Good work Lyrie. Now, return to the surface and I will join you shortly.” 

The Mirialian fixed her Master with her confused gaze but did not object. She jumped back up the cavern wall and into the tunnel they had come from. 

Ahsoka picked her way farther down into the cavern, down to the glistening bank of the river. The blue water did not appear to hide many secrets, but the sound coming from it said otherwise. The Togruta carefully reached into the crystalline water. It was shockingly cold and instantly numbed her fingers, but she fished around until she found two glowing pebbles that most definitely were not rocks. 

When her hand surfaced, in her palm, she found two shining Kyber crystals. 

__________ 

Ahsoka reached the surface and found Rex and Lyrie camped out by the entrance, crouched by a small fire. Both of them shot to their feet when they noticed her reappearance. Rex nuzzled close to her, his skin smoky-smelling and warm from the fire. “It was too long for me.” 

The trio returned to their small home, but the Master and her Padawan did not sleep. Gathering the various parts and scraps they had gathered over their years of running, they set out to build their lightsabers. 

Ahsoka fondly remembered building her lightsaber among the other Padawans of her age, as well as crafting her shoto later on. There had been more options of parts, and direction from Master Huyang, but she was sure their wide collection of scraps would work for both her and Lyrie. 

Concentrating, Ahsoka imagined what her blades would look like. She could already feel the blades in her hands, rough but light and sturdy. She could see the gleaming shape, unique to her only. 

The pieces began to float, twirling and twinkling in the air before slowly coming together, twisting, screwing and sliding. The last pieces slipped into their places and the handles fell into her palms. 

Ahsoka studied the two identical lightsabers, silver and smooth. Just how she had imagined them. They felt right in her hands, and though they were not as detailed or personalized as she would have liked, they were hers. 

Standing, the Togruta first noticed the daylight that had begun to filter into the house. Second, she found Lyrie, asleep on the floor, clutching her finished lightsaber. 

Laughing lovingly, Ahsoka placed both hers and her adopted daughter’s lightsaber onto the table, then lifted the girl into her arms. Carefully, the Togruta brought her Padawan to her bedroom, laying her body gently to her sheets. 

“Sleep well, my daughter,” Ahsoka whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before backing quietly out of the room. 

__________ 

Ahsoka tiptoed into the room she shared with Rex, quickly undressing and getting ready to sleep as quickly and quietly as possible, to not disturb her partner. However, when she reached the bed, she was quickly surrounded by strong arms that pulled her into him. 

“Hello, my sweet Jedi,” Rex whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Ahsoka sighed as his hands massaged her sore back muscles, tense after sitting still for so long. 

“Both of us finished our lightsabers,” the Togruta murmured, eyes flickering shut as he moved higher up her back to her shoulders. “I had to carry Lyrie to bed.” 

Rex chuckled, the vibrations running through his partner's skin. “Sounds tiring. Are you ready to go to bed now?” 

Ahsoka let him pull her under their sheets, finding her real home in the embrace of the man she loved, with her sleeping Padawan in her mind. They had lucked out with finding Lyrie. The Mirialian had also found luck with Ahsoka and Rex, her new, loving, family. 

_I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, my fellow Jedi. I did save Rex, and I will save you, Lyrie. I will keep both of you safe, the last good I have. I promise you that._


End file.
